


When the Flower Blooms

by LPurpleKat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, OOC characters, Unbeta'd, just kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPurpleKat/pseuds/LPurpleKat
Summary: Shiro has Hanahaki, and Matt wants to get to the bottom of it.





	When the Flower Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely off of this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7syiUR4jxYI&t=265s   
> If you want to know how this ends, watch the video first. It's where I got the title for this fic from.

Shiro had been acting weird lately. That was the first thing Matt noticed when he reunited with Shiro. He noticed how Shiro would make up excuses to leave the room, or how he would cough into his hand and shove it into his pocket right after. So Matt decided it would be a good idea to figure out what was wrong with Shiro.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was late in the evening when everyone else on the ship had already fallen asleep. Matt snuck out of his room and headed down the hall towards Shiro’s room. Matt knocked on Shiro’s door softly and called out, “Shiro? Are you in there?” Matt waited a minute, but there was no response. Matt knocked again. “Shiro, I need to talk to you. It’s about something important.” Shiro still did not respond. 

When Shiro still did not answer, Matt used what knowledge he had to break into Shiro’s room. Matt looked around the room. “Shiro?” Matt called out when he couldn’t find him. That’s when Matt heard the coughing. It was coming from the adjacent bathroom. The brown haired boy rushed over towards the door and swung it open. There was his companion, his best friend, bent over the toilet coughing up flower petals with specks of blood. When Shiro’s coughing fit passed, he looked towards the now open door. 

Shiro’s eyes showed all his emotions. His pain, his anger, his fear, his sadness. The last emotion was what broke Matt, what made him kneel next to Shiro and pull him to rest against his chest. Shiro stiffened, so much so that Matt didn’t believe he was hugging his best friend, that he was instead hugging a statue. The two boys sat there, on the floor of Shiro’s bathroom, in an uncomfortable embrace. Slowly, ever so slowly, Shiro began to relax. As he relaxed Matt hummed a song that he knew Shiro enjoyed. With that, Shiro drifted off the sleep.

Matt struggled to pick Shiro up. He carried Shiro to his bed and set him down on the sheets. Matt went back into the bathroom and flushed the toilet, cleaning up the few stray flower petals. He ran to grab honey from the kitchen, which he left next to Shiro’s bed. He then placed a cup of water next to the honey. Once he was finished with that, he rearranged Shiro’s limbs so he could sleep better. Too tired to go back to his room, Matt flopped down on the floor next to the bed with a spare blanket.

**~~Next Morning~~**

Matt woke up with a kink in his neck. He groaned as he sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He looked around to see Shiro studying him from where he lay on his bed. When Shiro began to cough, Matt bolted up to help the other. He handed Shiro the trash can, which he accepted gratefully. Matt let the coughing fit pass, unsure of what to do. 

When Shiro finally looked at Matt again, he opened his mouth to say something. Matt cut him off. “I know you have Hanahaki. I don’t care if you're mad at me, but something was wrong. You were acting weird and I wanted to help you. So please, please let me help you.” Matt said all this in one breath, not giving Shiro a chance to stop him.

Shiro took a deep breath. He seemed to be thinking about something. Finally, he sighed. “Okay.” That was all the confirmation Matt needed. 

There was a moment of silence before Matt said, “To help I kinda need to know who you have Hanahaki for.” That snapped Shiro out of his stupor and he blinked rapidly and stared at Matt. He muttered something under his breath. 

“What was that? I couldn't hear you,” Matt said.

“Allura.” That was all Shiro said as the tips of his ears reddened. 

Matt nodded sighed. “Thought so,” he said. “So then, explain to me this, why don’t you just confess to her during one of your many moments that you’re working together? That would be the simplest way to get rid of it. Plus, your only other option is dying because we don’t have the right type of medicine or tools to remove-”

Shiro cut’s Matt off before he could continue. “That won’t work because I’ve fallen too hard for her. If she rejected me, the Hanahaki would get worse and I’d die sooner.” 

“Well then, what if you fell in love with another teammate? Wouldn’t that get rid of the Hanahaki if she does reject you?” Matt said, trying to convince Shiro that the best choice would be to confess to her.

“I don’t exactly see myself falling for people way younger than me, which takes out Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Keith. You’re my best friend who I’ve been with ever since the Garrison. And I don’t think you can blame me when I say I know I’ll never be interested in Coran. So, thanks for that suggestion, but no.” Shiro said with a slight scowl.

“Well then do you wanna just leave it to me?” Matt asked. 

Shiro thought about the offer then answered Matt. “Go ahead, knock yourself out.” 

Matt sighed. “You can trust me!” He said with a smile and a thumbs up.

**~~Later That Day~~**

Matt was thinking about what he was gonna do when he overheard Pidge and Allura talking. He froze where he was and took a few steps back to listen better.

“Just face it Allura, you like him!” Pidge half whispered, half screeched.

Allura’s face lit up with a blush and the mice around her squeaked. “I do not have a crush on Shiro, Pidge!”

“Please, it’s written all over your face!” Pidge exclaimed.

Matt thought for a moment.  _ Maybe he could slip Allura a note that he claimed was from Shiro? Have the two meat up to profess their love towards each other? _ Matt began walking again, different plans swirling in his head. By the time he decided what to do, dinner was approaching. Matt found this the perfect time to slip the note underneath Allura’s door. With that done, he raced back to Shiro’s room to tell him what would happen after dinner.

**~~After Dinner~~**

Shiro left to go meet up with Allura and Matt raced to the control room so that he could watch what would happen on the security cameras.

“I like you. Will you please go out with me?” Shiro says quickly, not daring to look Allura in the eyes.

“Ok. Yeah, let’s go out!” Allura says excitedly. Shiro looked up at her with wide eyes, then he smiled. 

With that out of the way, Matt sent Shiro a quick message of congratulations before heading off to the bathroom.

  
  


Matt coughed and looked down at the flower petals and blood in the sink. He wiped his lips and examined himself in the mirror. “I’m an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I wrote this at three in the morning, forgot to post it, then posted it the next day without editing it at all?


End file.
